If You Were Mine
by lise
Summary: Getting the guy you want (or in some cases, *deciding* who you want ^^;;) isn't half as easy as it *should* be...a Weiß Kreuz humourfic. Warning: This fic contains shounen-ai (pairings include Ran+Ken & Yohji+Omi, and other eventual pairings) & spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

  
Disclaimer: To my great regret, the Weiß and Schwarz boys do not belong to me.   
Corollary to above disclaimer: If I owned 'em, they'd all be doing unspeakable things to each other by the 2nd episode of the show. *smirks*   
2nd disclaimer: No bishounen were harmed in any way, shape or form in the production of this fic...at least, I don't think anyone's ever died from sexual frustration. ^^;;;;   
  
  
Author: lorien   
Title: If You Were Mine (1/?)   
Rating: PG-13   
Category: Humour/Romance   
Pairings: Ran+Ken, Aya-chan+Yohji, Yohji+Omi, Omi+Nagi/Schu/Ken/everyone but Yohji (never underestimate the power of teenage hormones *g*) ...more pairings will probably come later.   
Warnings: fluff, humour, Ran in overprotective-big-brother mode, clueless Ken & Omi, loads and loads of UST (and maybe our boys will eventually get some. *Very* eventually. ^^;;;)   
Author's comments: This fic is not meant to be taken seriously in the least. *g* I'm in the middle of exams and I need to write some crap to relieve stress. ^_^ C'mon, if I were writing a serious fic, I wouldn't be quoting a boyband song in here...*grins* (Er, no offence meant to pple who like boybands.)   
  
  
  


If You Were Mine   
by lorien

  
  


_Every time I see your face   
But I watch you passing me by   
And my sky turns grey   
Maybe someday you're gonna see   
I'm the one for you   
'Til then I'll just have to wait   
For my dream to come true_   
- "If You Were Mine", Boyzone   
  
  


Ran stared mournfully after Ken as the cheery brunette hefted a huge bag of fertiliser over his shoulder and strolled into the tiny storeroom of the Koneko, whistling as he rearranged the huge bags of dirt so that they could fit neatly. He sighed. Takatori (the lousy @#(*&!!) was dead; Aya-chan had woken up and reclaimed her name; he'd gotten over his minor identity crisis and gone back to calling himself Ran (although he'd kept the earring); he'd even gotten over that tiny _thing_ he thought he'd had for Sakura-chan after Yohji, with his usual tact and subtlety, had pointed out that not only did Sakura-chan look scarily like Aya-chan, but she was also two years younger, and if Ran actually _liked_ her, then he wasn't only showing alarming signs of having a sister complex (!!), but also paedophilic tendencies since Sakura-chan wasn't even eighteen yet. 

Yohji had, of course, not gotten away unscathed after that remarkable display of his observational and deductional skills (hey, he hadn't been a private detective for nothing, you know!) - Ran had chased him all over the Koneko, katana in hand, Yohji yelling for help at the top of his lungs all the way. Ken and Omi hadn't been any help at all, slumped in a corner clinging to each other and laughing their asses off. And yet... 

...as much as he hated to do so, Ran had to admit that Yohji _had_ had a point. He realised now that what he'd felt for Sakura-chan was nothing more than brotherly affection, and maybe, subconsciously, he'd been trying to find a _replacement_ of sorts for his darling imouto. But nevermind about that...that was all in the past now, and things had definitely taken a turn for the better. In fact, Weiß was off duty for now, the flowers were as popular as ever, it was a gorgeous spring day, and everything was perfect. No, scratch that, _almost_ perfect. Which brought him back to his present dilemma - 

Ran had just realised that maybe, just _maybe_, he wasn't really completely straight. And _maybe_, if he wasn't _really_ straight, then just _maybe_...he had feelings for...*gasp*...another _male_! 

To be more specific, said male was currently about three feet away from him, rearranging bags of fertiliser in the Koneko's storeroom, shiny brown bangs worthy of a shampoo ad flopping endearingly into his sea-green eyes, sweat-soaked shirt clinging to his bronzed, muscled body (and what a body!) - 

"Ran-kun, why are you drooling?" 

Ran started and looked up guiltily, right into the innocently puzzled gaze of his fellow Weiß member, Omi. Sheepishly, he swept the back of his hand across his mouth, and simply grunted noncommittally. Omi blinked. From across the shop, Yohji smirked knowingly at the embarrassed redhead. 

Ran glared.   
  
  
  
Just then, Aya-chan came bouncing down the stairs, her long hair untied and flying out behind her. She beamed cheerily at everyone. "'Morning, guys!" 

Ran's usually serious expression softened, and he smiled slightly at his little sister. "'Morning, imouto." 

Ken popped his head out from the storeroom to wish her good morning, as did Omi, who was busily pruning a shrub. Yohji - who didn't appear to be doing anything very much - grinned rakishly at her as he wished her a good morning and said that he hoped she'd slept well. 

Bounding over to Yohji, the dark-haired girl plopped herself down on his lap, and purred mischievously, "I'd have slept better if you'd come to my room to keep me company, Yohji-kun...or maybe I wouldn't have _slept_ very much..." 

She giggled and pressed closer to Yohji as he choked and sputtered, eyes wide. Then she was abruptly removed from the vicinity of the strawberry blonde's lap as he skittered backward, looking horrified - Ran, with his trusty katana in hand, was advancing menacingly on Yohji, eyes narrowed to threatening slits. 

"Do. Not. Mess. With. My. Sister." 

"It's not my fault!" Yohji was indignant. "She came and sat on my lap - " 

Not the smartest thing to say to an enraged, overprotective, katana-wielding older brother who currently has you backed into a corner, when you're weaponless and basically defenceless. 

Yohji squeaked in a decidedly undignified manner and ducked as the katana came whistling down, just missing getting his eyebrows trimmed by about a quarter of an inch. 

"But - " 

"Die!" 

" - it's not - " 

"Die!" 

" - my - " 

"Diieee!" 

" - fault!" 

"DIEEE!" 

"Ten bucks on Ran," Ken whispered to Omi, as the two looked on avidly. 

"No way!" Omi shook his head. "Ran's definitely gonna win..." 

"Poor Yohji." 

The two boys grinned. 

"Oniichannnnn..." Aya-chan pouted. "Why must you always be so _protective_? Yohji-kun is _soooo_ cute..." 

Ken and Omi blinked and facefaulted as Aya-chan slipped into her favourite daydream of Yohji, her large purple eyes glazing over as a beatific smile spread over her face.   
  
  
  
"Omi! Ken! Heeeeelp!!!!!" Yohji wailed, dashing past the two boys for the umpteenth time, with Aya in hot pursuit. The two younger boys blinked. 

"They've been doing that for the past twenty minutes," Ken remarked conversationally to Omi. "Think we should help him?" 

"Might as well." Omi chuckled. "I don't think Yohji-kun will last much longer." 

"You have a point." 

Getting up, the two boys waited for Ran and Yohji to make yet another circle around the shop, and as Yohji dashed past them, Ken and Omi sprang into action...Ken tackled Ran, wrapping his arms around the older boy's waist and sending the two of them crashing to the floor. Agilely ducking Ran's flailing katana, Omi hurriedly grabbed the sharp blade, yanking it out of Ran's hand before he could cause any serious damage to the poor flowershop. 

All the air whooshed out of Ran's lungs as he hit the floor hard, and for a second he just lay there, dazed. His first instinct was to get up and finish up his attempt to messily disembowel Yohji, but then he realised that Ken was currently lying on top of him, arms wrapped around his waist...and that was when the hormones kicked in, effectively ridding Ran's oxygen-starved brain of any semblance of coherent thought. 

"Ran?" Ken sat up and waved his hand tentatively in front of the redhead's glazed-over eyes. "Ran, you okay?" 

Ran blinked rapidly, his eyes clearing. "Uh...yeah..." he muttered intelligently. 

Yohji, realising that he was safe for the moment, crept quietly back into the Koneko, eyeing Ran warily. 

Omi, meanwhile, was peering worriedly at Aya-chan, whose was still staring into space with a dreamy smile on her face. He poked her tentatively. "Er, Aya-chan? Are you all right?" 

Her beatific smile grew wider, and she sighed happily. "Yohji-kun..." 

Ran was, thankfully for Yohji, too preoccupied staring at Ken to hear what Aya-chan had said. Stifling a snicker, Omi looked over at the frazzled strawberry blonde. "I think she's thinking about you." 

_//Damn,//_ thought Yohji grumpily. _//If Omi thinks that there's something between me and Aya-chan, that's totally gonna ruin my chances with Omi...//_

Yohji stared mournfully at the kawaii blonde boy who was currently grinning at him. 

Aya-chan suddenly snapped out of her daze, and wide purple-blue eyes focused unerringly on Yohji. The girl beamed brilliantly. "Yohji-kun!!" 

_//Shimatta...//_ Yohji's eyes widened as Ran, snapping out of his own daze, turned to level a murderous glare at him. 

Yohji ran for his life.   
  
  
  
TBC...I hope.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
Ooh...didn't expect pple to actually read and *like* this rubbish that I came up with. *g* Thank you so much for the reviews, minna! *huggles* 

I'll hopefully be working on this fic intermittently throughout the duration of my exams [ waahh...exams...wish me luck!:( ] ...and if I'm lucky, I'll..._eventually_...finish it... ^^;;;;   
  
  
  
  
Author: lorien   
Title: If You Were Mine (2/?)   
Rating: PG-13   
Category: Humour/Romance   
Pairings: Ran+Ken, Aya-chan+Yohji, Yohji+Omi, Omi+Nagi in this part.   
Warnings: I think i forgot to mention in the previous chapter: here there be yaoi (as should be obvious from the pairings listed!) Also, fluff, humour, Ran in overprotective-big-brother mode, clueless Ken & Omi, and much UST. ^___^   
  
  
  
  


If You Were Mine   
by lorien

  
  


Bright sunlight filtered in through light blue curtains that fluttered lightly in the breeze, and shone directly onto the face of the brunette that lay snugly curled up in his blankets. Sleepily muttering a curse, Ken rolled over, buried his face under his pillow to block out the annoying sunlight, and tried to go back to sleep. He was _not_ a morning person. 

Then, his alarm clock went off. 

The incessant, and _loud_, beeping was rather hard to ignore, and he couldn't reach his alarm clock without removing himself from the comfortable, warm cocoon of his blankets, so, scowling, Ken surrendered to the inevitable and threw off his blankets, clambering slowly - and reluctantly - out of his bed. He promptly tripped over a pile of dirty clothes next to the bed that he hadn't bothered to pick up, and muttered another curse. He _really_ wasn't a morning person. 

Ran, on the other hand, _was_ a morning person, and very much so. Omi had already opened up the shop, and Ran had decided that he'd like to do some very overdue stocktaking today. Since the chances of Farfarello suddenly deciding to become a devout God-fearing Catholic were approximately three thousand times higher than Yohji being able to drag himself out of bed at this hour, Ran had no choice but to go ask Ken to help him do the stocktaking. Not that he _particularly_ wanted _Ken_, of all people, to help him, of course. Nuh-uh. Not at all. 

It was somewhere along this train of thought that Ran arrived outside Ken's closed bedroom door, and rather distractedly, raised his hand to knock on it. He received no reply, however, as Ken was currently rather preoccupied trying to disentangle himself from the pile of dirty clothes that he'd gotten tangled up with, and consequently, didn't really notice the knocking at his door. 

Ran lost patience at about the same time that Ken finally got himself untangled from his laundry. Sighing, the redhead gave up on knocking and simply opened the door... 

...and was promptly acquainted with the fact that Ken slept completely in the nude, and didn't bother to put on any clothes until he took his morning shower. Which he hadn't yet, of course. 

"Uhhh..." Ran's brain, just as promptly, stopped functioning. 

Ken looked up, blinking drowsily. "Oh, 'morning, Ran." 

"M-morning..." Ran's nose threatened to bleed profusely. Valiantly holding back the nosebleed by sheer force of will, the redhead squeaked, "HurryUpAndPutOnSomeClothesAndComeAndHelpMeInTheKonekoAfterThat!" and beat a hasty retreat, trying to salvage the last shreds of his lost dignity. 

Ken peered sleepily at Ran's retreating back, before the door shut with a loud snap. "He's weird today..." the brunette muttered. "Ah well." He shrugged to himself, grabbed some clean clothes, and went to take his shower.   
  
  
  
  


At about two in the afternoon, Yohji finally managed to drag himself out of bed and down to the Koneko for his shift. Ken had covered for him in the morning after Omi'd gone to school, and Ran was still doing his stocktaking in the storeroom. 

When Yohji entered the Koneko, the first person he saw was Aya-chan, merrily spinning around on one of the swivel stools in the flowershop. Ken, busy with a rather complicated flower arrangement, distractedly glanced up and greeted him. Ran was nowhere to be seen. 

Aya-chan beamed and waved. "Yohhhjiiiii-kun!" 

The lanky blonde looked at her, surprised. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" 

"Nope!" the dark-haired girl grinned happily. "I'm sick today, so 'nii-chan let me stay home from school!" 

"Where's Ran?" 

"In there." She pointed at the storeroom door. "He's doing stocktaking or something." 

"Oh." Yohji peered suspiciously at her. "You don't _look_ sick to me." 

She pouted, affecting a hurt look. "I _am_ sick! I've got the 'flu, see?" To prove her point, she sniffled a little, peeking up at Yohji from under long eyelashes. 

"Oookayy...get well soon?" 

"Why do I get the feeling you don't believe me?" 

"Uhhh..." 

Grinning, Aya-chan slid gracefully off the stool and bounded over to Yohji, cuddling up close to him. "I'm sure you could make me feel _much_ better, though..." 

Glancing up again, Ken stifled a laugh as Yohji shot a wary glance at the closed storeroom door. 

"Eeeerrr..." Yohji tried to gently pry the clinging girl off him. "Ran might not like that very much." 

"Understatement of the year," supplied Ken helpfully. 

The blonde shot him a Look, and Ken laughed. 

"Yohhhhjiiii...you're no fun," Aya-chan grumbled, letting go of the blonde and clambering back onto the swivel stool. "But it's okay," she chirped merrily, starting to spin round again. "I like you anyway!" 

Yohji sweatdropped.   
  
  
  
  


A few hours later, Omi returned from school. The blonde boy bounced into the Koneko, smiling happily to himself. "Hey, guys!" 

Yohji regarded him curiously. "How come you're in such a good mood?" 

"Know what?" Omi grinned. "Nagi's just enrolled in my school, he's in my class now...and he's really nice!" 

"The Schwarz kid?" asked Ken curiously. 

Ran's head snapped up at the mention of their nemeses (or it could've just been Ken's voice...with Ran, who can tell?) 

"Yup! And he's very nice!" 

"Yeah, we know. You already said that," grumbled Yohji. _//Why isn't he that enthusiastic about ME?!//._

"And he's kinda cute too..." 

Yohji blinked. "....." 

"What, are you jealous?" Omi teased. 

"Yes." Yohji dramatically clapped a hand to his chest. "You wound me deeply, my dear. I always thought that you were head-over-heels in love with ME." 

Ran looked up. "Your heart is on the _left_ side of your chest, Yohji," he said drily. 

"Oh." Looking down at his chest, the blonde shifted his hand from the right to the left side of his chest, and smiled winningly at Omi. "I knew that." 

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Sure you did." 

"Yohji-kun..." Omi chuckled. He checked his watch. "Oh, I've gotta go. I'm meeting Nagi-kun online in a few minutes." 

Yohji leered. "What, cybering?" 

"Yohji-kun!" Omi looked scandalised. 

The blonde pouted at Omi. "Go on, go on, go meet Nagi and leave me here _all_ alone. Poor lonely old Yohji." 

Ran snorted, and Ken stifled his laughter. 

"It's okay, Yohji-kun," Omi started to laugh. "Aya-chan can keep you company!" 

The braided girl grinned brightly. "Yup, Yohji-kun, you still have _me_!" 

Ran's eyes narrowed. 

Yohji grinned nervously at Ran and started to back away slowly, holding up both his hands, palms out. "Now, now, no need to be hasty...I didn't do a _thing_!" 

"You'd better sleep with one eye open tonight, Kudou Yohji," growled Ran. 

"Ah, damn."   
  
  
  
TBC...?   
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
Author: lorien   
Title: If You Were Mine (3/?)   
Rating: PG-13   
Category: Humour/Romance   
Pairings: this part contains Ran+Ken, Yohji+Omi, Yohji and Ken+Ewan McGregor (*snicker*), and mentions of Aya-chan+Yohji and Omi+Nagi.   
Warnings: yaoi, fluff, humour, Ran in overprotective-big-brother mode, clueless Ken & Omi, and much UST. ^___^   
  
  
  
  


If You Were Mine   
by lorien

  
  


Over the next few days, Omi and Nagi settled into the comfortable routine of talking to each other online for about an hour after school each night. Ran had initially protested, saying that Omi shouldn't be "consorting with the enemy"...but after Ken had intervened, saying that Nagi was, after all, just a kid, Ran had conceded. Well, actually, the redhead had only given in because he'd been too busy staring at Ken to fully register what he'd just agreed to, but one way or another, that just worked to Omi's advantage. 

Yohji, on the other hand, wasn't as pleased with the arrangement as the younger blonde was. 

"Whyyyy?" he wailed to Ken one evening, while they were both sprawled out on the couch, lazing and channel surfing in the hopes of finding something good to watch. 

"Why what?" 

"What does that kid have that I don't?" Yohji sniffled dramatically. "Omi goes to talk to him _every_ night!" 

"Who, Nagi?" Ken raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't be complaining...you _live_ with Omi." 

"Yeah, and so do you and Ran and Aya-chan," Yohji pointed out. 

"But _we're_ not in love with him." 

"Good point." 

"Damn those teenage hormones," grumbled Yohji. "Nevermind, I'll just wait patiently...he'll realise that he's madly in love with me eventually." 

Ken chuckled. 

"Whaaattt..." Yohji stuck his tongue out at the younger boy. 

The brunette laughed. "Nothing, nothing at all." 

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm being mocked?" 

"I wonder." Ken grinned. "Anyway, _you're_ a fine one to be talking about hormones. I've lost count of the number of times I've walked in on you and some girl...this is why I never go to wake you up in the mornings anymore." 

The blonde grinned. "See, that was all part of my cunning plan to stop you guys from making me get up early!" he cackled triumphantly. "Now I get to wake up really late, and nobody comes to drag me out of bed!" 

"Oookayyyy..." 

"But anyway," continued Yohji, "I've changed my ways...because..." - he clapped a hand to his heart dramatically - "I'm in _luuurve_!" 

"Lucky Omi." Ken grinned. "But Aya-chan'll be heartbroken...I think she has a crush on you." 

"No shit, Sherlock," the blonde grumbled. 

"What?" Ken raised an eyebrow. "She's really pretty, and sweet," he pointed out. 

"I know! But - " 

"But what?" 

"...she's also related to Ran." 

"Touché." 

"......" 

Ken laughed suddenly. "But it's really funny when she's all over you and then Ran comes running after you with his katana..." 

"Fun for _you_, perhaps," grumbled Yohji. "One of these days, that katana might actually cause some damage. And if it messes with this gorgeous face..." He struck a pose. 

"Geez...you sound like that Schrient girl...what's her name? Tot? Oh no, that's the one with that stupid bunny. Aaahhh...Schoen, I think. The one who wants to rip me into tiny little shreds and scatter the pieces across the seven seas 'coz I scratched her face." 

"Ouch. You wound me deeply." 

"I'm sure," Ken scoffed with a laugh. 

"By the wayyyyy..." 

"Yeah?" 

"...what do you think of Ran?" 

"...eh?" The brunette blinked, thrown by the unexpected question. 

"What do you think of our mighty leader?" 

"Dunno." Ken shrugged. "He's...quiet. Smart. Pretty nice. Responsible. Neat. Hot. Uh...why do you ask?" 

Yohji immediately zoomed in on the last description Ken'd mentioned. "Hot?" the blonde grinned evilly. "Did you say that you think he's _hot_?" 

Ken blushed. "Uh...I think you imagined that one." 

"That's not what your face tells me." Yohji pointed at Ken's pink cheeks, and winked mischievously at him. 

"Aawww, c'monnnn...the guy _is_ hot. The hair, the bod, that whole 'silent-and-mysterious' thing..." Ken grinned. "I mean, _tell_ me you don't think he's hot." 

"I guess..." The blonde shrugged, chuckling. "But I tend to go for the cute li'l ones myself." 

The brunette burst out laughing. "I know." Then something on the television caught his attention, and he leaned forward eagerly. "Hey, Yotan, check this show out...I heard it's good..." 

Conversation ceased for the moment as the pair watched the show.   
  
  
  


Meanwhile, Ran was in the kitchen, sipping a cup of hot tea and reading the day's newspapers. He knew that Ken and Yohji were outside watching TV, in fact, he was planning to go outside and join them in a while; he just wanted to finish reading the papers first. Ken and Yohji's conversation was audible from the kitchen, but he paid it no mind, just treating it as background noise, until he heard his name mentioned... _----(from outside the kitchen)---- _

"...what do you think of Ran?" 

"...eh?" 

"What do you think of our mighty leader?" 

"Dunno...he's...quiet. Smart. Pretty nice. Responsible. Neat. Hot. Uh...why do you ask?" 

"Hot? Did you say that you think he's *hot*?" 

"Uh...I think you imagined that one." 

"That's not what your face tells me." 

"Aawww, c'monnnn...the guy *is* hot. The hair, the bod, that whole 'silent-and-mysterious' thing...I mean, *tell* me you don't think he's hot." 

----*---- 

Ran blinked. Ken thought that _he_ was _hot_?! 

He couldn't help the huge, silly grin that spread across his face at that thought. _//*Ken* thinks I'm hot!!!//_

Unfortunately for Ran, Aya-chan chose that moment to pop her head into the kitchen. She blinked. 

"Ran 'nii-chan...why are you grinning like that?" 

"......" The redhead bit his lip, trying not to keep grinning like a complete idiot. 

"'nii-chan, you're strange..." She laughed. "Anyways...can I stay over at Sakura-chan's place tonight?" The slender girl skipped over to her brother, flinging her arms affectionately about his neck. "Ne? Ne? Please, 'nii-chan?" 

"...alright. Just don't come back too late tomorrow, ne?" 

"Yatta!" Aya-chan cheered, giving her brother a peck on the cheek. "Arigatou, 'niichan!" She bounced over to the door and turned around to wave at her brother, only to find that Ran was back in La-La Land, staring off into space, the silly grin back in full force. 

Shaking her head, the braided girl laughed and, slinging her overnight bag over her shoulder, stepped out the door. _//He must be thinking about Ken-kun again.//_   
  
  
  


A short while later, Ran had recovered enough to step outside into the living room, where Ken and Yohji were. He found them thoroughly absorbed in some television show...they were practically drooling. 

"Damn, Ewan McGregor is _really_ hot..." Ken beamed happily at the TV. **[1]**

"You're telling me," agreed Yohji, also staring avidly at the screen. 

Ran pouted. _//What, this Ewan guy's "*really* hot", and all *I* get is just "hot"??//_

Seeing Ran out of the corner of his eye, Yohji looked up, and saw the redhead pouting. He shot Ran a strange look. 

Ken looked up at that moment too. "Ran!" he greeted cheerfully. "Wanna watch the movie with us?" 

"What movie is it?" asked Ran. 

"Velvet Goldmine," the brunette told him. "I heard it's pretty good. C'mon, join us..." he shifted over a little on the couch and patted the seat beside him invitingly. 

Of course, given the offer to sit next to Ken for a couple of hours and stare at him while pretending to watch a movie, how could Ran refuse? Plopping down on the couch beside Ken, he proceeded to sink into a blissed-out state of Ken-watching for the next hour and a half.   
  
  
  
TBC...?   
  
  
  
**[1]** *grins sheepishly* Yes, I'm an Ewan McGregor fan. How did you guess? ^_^;;;;   
  
  
  
A/N: Yup, I know, not much of Aya-chan and Omi in this chaper. Gomen, gomen! There'll probably be a bit more of them in the next chapter. ^^ Will probably bring in more people later on too...like the rest of Schwarz...*grin*...and look out for cameos by charas from other anime too. Somehow, I can't get the idea of Kenshin being Ran's cousin outta my head. *laughs*   
  
  
  



End file.
